


Just Like a Movie

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: In the days after having her soul restored, Sara is remembering things about her past.





	Just Like a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the song prompt When We Were Young by Adele, specifically the lines "You look like a movie, You sound like a song, My God, this reminds me, Of when we were young".

It was weird, falling back into a life that felt like hers and yet still so much like a stranger's. As if all the things that had happened, all the memories she knew she should have were there, but just out of reach, buried somewhere deep inside of her. 

She was the most grateful for Laurel in this time. Her sister was the one thing that she knew for certain in her life, the one constant that was undeniably, unequivocally real. The one thing she could hold on to. 

Every now and then, Laurel would say something or do something and she would get flashes of something, something she wasn't even sure was real. Something that seemed like a movie, or like a song, but that could very well be a memory. 

It was strange but in a way, she craved those moments, those little glimpses of a happiness she had forgotten about but that she needed, so much, to move on with a life that still felt so foreign. 

Because there were the others too. The other kind of memories, the ones that had her waking up in cold sweat and screaming. The ones that also felt like a movie, but never one that gave happiness. Horror movies. Dark, cold images of torture and pain. 

No. She didn't want to dwell on those. It was much better to think about her childhood, her sister. The light she needed in her life right now, not the darkness that she was barely able to hold at bay. 

If she clung to the good part, the happy memories, maybe she could drown out the bad parts. 

At least, maybe, if she said it often enough she would eventually believe it.


End file.
